Zero to Hero TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry vuelve a Hogwarts para su "8vo año", pasar sus ÉXTASIS y entrar al programa de aurores. Una de sus clases es Estudios Muggles; la nueva profesora tiene una brillante idea para ayudarlos a apreciar ciertas formas de entretenimiento muggle. Traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson. ¡REVISADA!


**Nota de la autora**: Este fic va a necesitar algo de explicación XD. En Livejournal se llevó a cabo un festival donde los que no eran artistas o escritores podían presentar sus tramas y a cambio obtener fics escritos o algún art dibujado, como regalo. Se llama "H/D Glompfest" y está genial. Bueno, alguien presentó una trama, pidiendo que Harry y Draco fueran representados como personajes de "Hércules" de Disney. Y de entre sus condiciones, una era que los chicos estuvieran "fuera de personaje" (OoC). *perpleja* Fue la última trama escogida para el festival y después dos personas la dejaron, decidiendo que simplemente no podían hacerlo. Así que yo la escogí. Lo único que les puedo decir es: Prepárense para rarezas. Incluí secciones de la sinopsis de la película para quien no la ha visto.

**Notas de traducción**: Este fic estará muy raro, pero es muy divertido… Y, bueno, en algunas partes se usan diálogos de la película misma, por lo que los escribiré como vienen (bueno, como yo los escucho) en la versión que pasan acá en México. Espero que a los de otras regiones no les incomode. De cualquier modo, disfrútenlo.

*09 de Abril: ¡Sí! Me conseguí una beta genial, y decidí reeditar algunas de mis traducciones... Así que, en esta nueva versión, decidimos modificar algunas frases y palabras, así como algunos errores que no vi en mi primera revisión.

¡Gracias, **FanFiker-FanFinal**! Créanme que esta chica es maravillosa...

* * *

><p><strong>ZERO TO HERO<strong>

**Mucho después de que Zeus, el soberano de los dioses griegos del Monte Olimpo, derrotara a los Titanes y los encerrara en las entrañas de la Tierra, su esposa Hera dio a luz a un hijo, Hércules. Todos los dioses del Olimpo celebraron el nacimiento de Hércules, a excepción del celoso hermano de Zeus, Hades, quien había sido forzado por Zeus para ser el señor de los muertos en el Inframundo, y buscaba derrocar a su hermano.**

Draco suspiró y comenzó a golpear su varita contra su pierna impacientemente. La profesora de Estudios Muggles se retrasaba, como siempre. Por Merlín, la mujer era más inconstante que Trelawney. Tal vez Pansy estaba en lo correcto cuando insistía en que ambas mujeres eran primas. A Draco no le había importado lo suficiente como para averiguarlo, pero la profesora estaba lo suficientemente demente como para estar relacionada con la supuesta adivina.

Pansy se encontraba garabateando un corazón en un pedazo de pergamino, escribiendo de manera estilizada "P y D para siempre" dentro. Draco rodó los ojos. Ella era otro caso perdido.

—No ruedes los ojos, Draco Malfoy —dijo la chica en voz baja—. Estás destinado a ser mío, de acuerdo a los términos de nuestro contrato de compromiso.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan ilusa? —dijo Draco entre dientes—. Ese contrato fue redactado por nuestros idiotas padres cuando éramos niños y a mí no me gustan las chicas.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada venenosa. Blaise, junto a ella, se rió por lo bajo, ganándose un codazo en las costillas. Draco se salvó de su contestación por la llegada la profesora.

La profesora Barker entró como si nada con paso enérgico y depositó su bolso gigante sobre el escritorio.

—¡Buenas tardes, clase! ¡Hoy tengo grandes noticias! —Su voz era estridente y lastimaba los oídos de Draco incluso más cuando estaba emocionada.

La mirada de Draco se posó en Potter, para ver cómo el Elegido recibiría las "emocionantes noticias". Por el momento, su mirada estaba puesta en la maestra, pero estaba sonriendo por las cosas que junto a él parloteaba la comadreja. El jodido trío se había vuelto más unido desde la guerra y raramente eran vistos sin la compañía del otro, excepto cuando Granger y la comadreja se escapaban para tener un tiempo a solas. Draco tembló con solo pensarlo y lo sacó de su mente.

Barker aplaudió, más que nada para despertar a Dean Thomas, que comenzaba a dormitar en la fila de enfrente. Ella lo miró con cara seria cuando el chico levantó la cabeza.

—Emocionantes. Noticias —repitió.

—¡Oh, por favor díganos, profesora! —gritó Pansy, y Draco apenas pudo resistir las ganas de pellizcarla. Desde su regreso a Hogwarts, su condición de "aduladora" había alcanzado un nivel más alto, deseando sin duda borrar el recuerdo de que ella había sido quien sugirió que entregaran a Potter al Señor Oscuro durante la guerra. Aunque no podía timar a la mayoría de los profesores, la profesora Barker había sido completamente engañada. Le sonrió a Pansy.

—¡Clase, la directora me ha dado permiso para que ustedes actúen en una obra muggle!

Su declaración fue recibida en silencio. Los ojos de Draco estaban firmemente sobre Potter, y pudo ver la falta de expresión en sus facciones. La "obra", cualquiera que fuera, prometía ser una idea potencialmente mala. Claro, si Potter estaba en contra de ella, Draco tenía que defenderla. Llevarle la contra a Potter era, después de todo, algo así como su trabajo.

—Recuerdo muy bien a mi abuela llevándome al teatro de niña. ¡Los disfraces! ¡Las canciones! —La profesora Barker se quedó mirando las vigas del techo, sintiendo esa nostalgia familiar cada vez que se deshacía en elogios hablando de su educación muggle. Draco la ignoró y comenzó a deleitarse en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito: peinar mentalmente el cabello de Potter. Ese mechón de ahí, justo debajo de la oreja, se enroscaba de la forma más impropia. Si Draco hubiera sido amigo de Potter, se lo habría acomodado, para que…

Granger levantó la mano, distrayéndolo de su ensueño "peinador".

—¿Qué tipo de obra, profesora? ¿Shakespeare? ¿Una tragedia griega? —Su voz, al contrario de la mueca creciente de Potter, se oía ansiosa. Draco miró a Barker con recelo.

La profesora se rió alegremente y agitó su mano llena de anillos.

—Nada por el estilo, Hermione. Hemos tenido suficiente angustia y tragedia aquí desde que… ya sabes—Hubo otro momento de silencio, pues cada estudiante se tomó un momento no deseado para recordar el "ya sabes", que era difícil de olvidar cuando veían las señales impresas cada vez que pasaban por alguna región antes ilesa del castillo, ahora cubierta por piedra nueva y cemento, o simplemente cerrada con tablas.

—Como sea —continuó Barker—, ¡vamos a representar Disney!

Draco regresó su mirada a Potter, cuya cara se había tornado en una expresión horrorizada. Curiosamente, la expresión de Granger era casi la misma.

—¿Disney? —repitió.

—¡Una sugerencia brillante, profesora! — alardeó Pansy —. ¡Inspirada!

—Gracias, Pansy —dijo la profesora Barker.

—¡Para ya! —Draco gruñó en voz baja.

—¡Oh, ssh! —contestó la chica, resoplando—. Si Granger está en contra de la idea, no puedo esperar.

Draco escuchó a medias después de eso, muy poco interesado en el concepto de disfrazarse, aprenderse diálogos, cantar y pretender que eran un tipo de griegos mitológicos trastornados. No tenía la menor intención de hacer nada de eso, claro está.

—¿En verdad cree que "Hércules" es apropiada, profesora? —preguntó Granger de nuevo, ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de Barker. Granger ya se había puesto ella sola en su "Lista de personas menos favoritas", corrigiéndola en varias ocasiones. Barker era hija de muggles y había crecido en un hogar muggle, así como Granger, aunque esta lo había hecho más recientemente. Al parecer las cosas cambiaban más frecuentemente en el mundo muggle, para desgracia de la profesora —. ¿No es un poco… moderna?

—Las cosas no necesitan haber sido escritas en tiempos antiguos para ser clásicas, señorita Granger — dijo Barker con un tono frío.

—No, quiero decir… ¿No está orientada a una audiencia más joven? Todos aquí somos ya mayores de edad, o casi.

Barker agitó su mano de nuevo.

—Oh, eso. Me alegra que sacaras a relucir a la audiencia. Representaremos la obra, claro está, para los alumnos más jóvenes justo antes del banquete de despedida. Naturalmente, tenía que encontrar algo apropiado a su edad. Difícilmente podríamos interpretar algo de Ovidio para los de primero.

Granger apretó los labios ante la expresión petulante de Barker, pero se quedó callada. Potter solo se rascó la cabeza y miró a Granger perplejo. Draco se dio cuenta de que el idiota se había despeinado aún más. Ahora necesitaba una revisión de los lados y por arriba. En serio, el héroe no tenía remedio.

—Voy a pasarles la hoja de inscripciones con los personajes que necesitaremos, junto con una lista de roles que requeriremos, aparte de los actores. Vamos a requerir escenografías y utilería y efectos especiales de luz, disfraces y… — Barker siguió hablando sin parar. Draco estaba aburrido con todo, pero pudo notar que la sonrisa irónica de Potter había regresado, y que las gemelas Patil se veían más emocionadas que la profesora. Granger se veía como si tuviera una rodaja de limón en la boca.

—Esto podría ser divertido, de hecho —dijo Pansy—.Creo que voy a inscribirme.

—¿Hay alguna parte donde intervenga una dementor hembra? —preguntó Draco.

—¡Draco Malfoy, eres insufrible!

—Pero aún me amarás por siempre, ¿verdad? — dijo haciéndole ojitos a la chica, para luego chillar cuando sintió la punta afilada de su zapato golpear su espinilla. Maldita zorra. La hoja de inscripción alcanzó a Draco y él le echó una ojeada sin interés. La advertencia de Barker de que "todo el mundo debía inscribirse para algo o yo lo haré por ustedes" evitó que Draco ignorara la lista por completo. Escribió su nombre bajo "Utilería". No podría ser muy difícil, ¿verdad?

El nombre de Potter estaba escrito en el espacio bajo "Hércules", por supuesto, pero no era su letra, que Draco reconocería donde fuera. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, mirando a Potter, mientras le pasaba la lista a Pansy. Le haría bien al moreno si terminaba con el papel para el que alguien más lo había apuntado.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirar a Potter? —se quejó Pansy, mordisqueando la punta de su pluma mientras pasaba un dedo por la lista.

—Sería más fácil pedirle a la luna que se hiciera paté de hígado (1) —dijo Blaise secamente.

Draco les hizo una seña con los dedos y luego los ignoró, para después sacar su ensayo de Transformaciones. Debía ser capaz de terminarlo antes de que Barker acabara de parlotear acerca de "el diseño de la escenografía y el encantador momento de los disfraces".

~~H~~

**Gracias a las Arpías (2), Hades se enteró de que en dieciocho años, una alineación planetaria revelaría el lugar donde los Titanes estaban atrapados, permitiéndole liberarlos y apoderarse del Olimpo, pero solo si Hércules no interfería. Hades ordenó a sus esclavos Pena y Pánico que secuestraran a Hércules, lo trajeran a la Tierra y lo mataran después de darle una poción para hacerlo mortal. Sin embargo, Pena y Pánico no pudieron darle al bebé la poción completa, lo que lo hizo mortal pero le permitió conservar su fuerza divina. Hércules fue encontrado por un granjero y su esposa, que lo criaron como si fuera suyo.**

—¿Perdone? —preguntó Harry, seguro de que había escuchado mal a la profesora Barker.

Ella le sonrió.

—¡Harry, me alegra tanto que te inscribieras para ser Hércules! Debo admitir que tenía la esperanza, pero temía que tal vez sintieras que era muy _cliché_. También parece que eres muy tímido con la prensa, pero a pesar de eso, ¡gracias! Sé que harás un maravilloso Hércules, dado que ya eres, por supuesto, un héroe. —Ella soltó una risita ahogada y Harry pestañeó, tratando de procesar sus palabras.

—Yo no me inscribí para el papel de Hércules — protestó, cuando las palabras hicieron efecto—. ¡Yo quería encargarme de la iluminación!

Escuchó a Malfoy bufar detrás de él, pero lo ignoró.

—Bueno, Harry, es perfectamente natural que tengas nervios, Yo te ayudaré durante el proceso. He estado leyendo algunos libros muggles sobre Dirección. Veamos… Megara. Recibimos muchas solicitudes; todas queremos ser princesas, ¿verdad, chicas? Sin embargo, encontré que la solicitud más llamativa fue la de Draco Malfoy… ¡Bravo, Draco! ¡Elogio tu espíritu actoral y tu disposición para aceptar las tradiciones de antes!

—¡¿QUÉ?

Harry se volteó sobre su silla y sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver el horror abyecto en la cara de Malfoy. Por fin, era el turno del idiota rubio para ser víctima de tan terrible broma. Harry se preguntó quién habría escrito su nombre (de seguro alguna de las Patil), pero, ¡jamás habría pensado en escribir el de Malfoy bajo "Megara"! Tenía que ser alguno de sus compañeros Slytherin. Harry no creía que alguien más se atreviera.

Barker seguía con su verborrea.

—¡Te aplaudo, Draco! En los días del Bardo, era común que los hombres hicieran los roles de mujeres, y en estos tiempos iluminados, me da gusto ver la falta de miedo para enfrentarse a la opinión común. ¡Démosle una muy merecida ronda de aplausos a Draco Malfoy!

Con eso, la profesora Barker comenzó a aplaudir, acompañada por Pansy Parkinson (notoriamente aduladora) y algunos otros. Harry sonrió con suficiencia, observando a Malfoy, y aplaudió sonoramente.

La cara del chico tenía una sombra de rubor que debería haber sido poco atractiva, pero en vez de eso añadía un tono rosado a sus facciones pálidas. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada hostil, que Harry respondió de igual manera.

—Yo no me apunté para estar en esta producción infernal muggle, y jamás lo haría —dijo Malfoy con firmeza.

Barker lo ignoraba, mientras repasaba su lista y murmuraba:

—Y con el señor Malfoy haciendo de Megara tenemos suficientes chicas para formar a las Musas, con la señorita Granger como uno de los Titanes, por supuesto…

—¿Un Titán? —Hermione estalló—. ¡Nunca me apunté para ser un Titán! ¿Quién llenó esos formularios?

Ron había comenzado a reír cuando anunciaron que Draco haría el papel femenino principal, y luego casi se cayó de su silla, riendo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

—¡Un Titán! ¡Merlín, ya no más! Apenas puedo soportarlo…

La voz de Barker se oyó sobre las protestas y las risas.

—Los que decidan quedarse con su papel obtendrán, por supuesto, créditos adicionales para sus ÉXTASIS.

Eso calló a todos, incluyendo a Malfoy. La única razón por la que habían regresado a Hogwarts para su "Octavo Año" era para recibir sus notas del ÉXTASIS. Harry no podía entrar al entrenamiento de Auror sin ellas, y Hermione estaba decidida a pasar con excelentes calificaciones.

—¿Cuánto crédito extra? —preguntó Malfoy.

Barker le sonrió.

—Si consigue hacer esto bien, señor Malfoy, tenga por seguro que recibirá una E en Estudios Muggles.

Harry vio cómo Malfoy parecía sopesarlo. La mortificación de interpretar la parte de una chica contrarrestaba con la obvia codicia de Malfoy. El chico enfocó sus ojos grises en Pansy Parkinson, que se reía tanto como Ron, y luego regresó su mirada a la profesora.

—De acuerdo —dijo Malfoy, para desgracia de Harry, a quien tomó por sorpresa.

Si Malfoy iba a ser Megara y Harry, Hércules, entonces…

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa curvó los labios del Slytherin… entonces Harry estaba jodido.

~~H~~

**Durante los siguientes dieciséis años, Hércules creció como un inadaptado: su fuerza era considerada como una molestia por los vecinos. Después de que la gente del pueblo lo rechazara cuando destruyó accidentalmente un mercado, Hércules se preguntó adónde pertenecía realmente. Sus padres adoptivos le revelaron cómo había sido encontrado con el medallón que portaba el símbolo de los dioses, así que Hércules viajó al Templo de Zeus, donde la estatua del dios cobró vida y le reveló su pasado y su verdadero linaje. Zeus le explicó que podría hacerse dios de nuevo y regresar al Olimpo si conseguía hacerse un héroe verdadero, así que salió con Pegaso, su antiguo amigo de la infancia, a buscar a Filoctetes (Fil, para que sea más corto) el entrenador de héroes. Fil ya se había retirado, después de fallar al entrenar a un héroe exitoso, pero lo pudieron convencer de entrenar a Hércules.**

Draco veía ávidamente cómo Potter leía su parte. Era sorprendentemente entretenido, en especial considerando que Blaise se había ganado el papel de Hades y Crabbe y Goyle eran sus fieles esclavos, "Pena" y "Pánico". En su opinión personal, a ambos chicos les quedaba mejor el papel de "Pena", pues ninguno podía llevar muy bien el papel de "Pánico" descrito en el libreto. De hecho, ni siquiera podían con las líneas de "Pena".

—Pánico, repor… um, reportándose…— Goyle miraba al papel de su mano como si tratara de descubrir los secretos del universo.

—Señor —dijo Blaise entre dientes—.Carajo, de todos los esclavos idiotas, ustedes son los primeros.

—Oye, eso no es lo que dice —dijo Goyle, escaneando las páginas.

—Jódete, Zabini —añadió Crabbe, malévolamente.

—¡Señor Crabbe! — La voz de Barker, tratando de censurarlos, se oía aguda.

—Perdón, profesora Barker —murmuró Crabbe.

—Sólo lee los malditos diálogos —dijo Blaise, agitando su propio libreto. Draco casi se ríe en voz alta. Blaise se había anotado para ser el malvado Hades, así que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Goyle repitió sus diálogos y Draco dejó que su mirada deambulara hasta Potter, que estaba en una mesa de la esquina y leía los diálogos que seguían con la comadreja.

Barker les quitó puntos a Blaise y Crabbe por su lenguaje, ganándose un quejido de parte del contingente Slytherin y una sonrisa de Potter. Los ojos del héroe se movieron de Blaise a Draco y Draco se obligó a mirarlo despectivamente en vez de desmayarse en ese mismo lugar. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo, aceptando actuar como el "amorcito" del jodido Harry Potter? A Draco ni siquiera le gustaba el imbécil.

Después de un rato Barker se cansó de intentar que Crabbe y Goyle leyeran sus líneas, así que los mandó a sus sillas. Blaise murmuró algo mientras pasaba a su lado, pero la atención de Draco estaba sobre Potter. Aún no tenían el escenario, solo un espacio libre en el salón de Estudios muggles. Los viejos padres de Hércules eran representados por Hannah la Hufflepuff y un chico Ravenclaw cuyo nombre Draco nunca podía recordar.

Potter brincó por todo el lugar, obteniendo risas por su sorprendentemente entretenida parodia de torpeza, la cual Draco sabía era falsa porque Potter era, de hecho, realmente grácil; no porque Draco hubiese pasado mucho tiempo admirando la gracia de Potter.

En otro giro inesperado y extraño, Barker le había dado a Luna Lovegood el papel de Filoctetes. Draco no la podía aceptar como un "entrenador de héroes", pero como la premisa entera era absurda, así como su propio papel, supuso que no importaba.

—Sigues tú, Cenicienta —dijo Blaise, golpeándolo con el codo—. Hazlo bien.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina a Blaise, pero sus mejillas estaban ardiendo cuando se levantó, sintiendo como si estuviera caminando hacia su perdición. Había pensado que ya era malo haber sido asignado para representar a una chica, pero el leer sus líneas lo hizo todo peor. La zorra coqueteaba abiertamente con Hércules desde el primer momento. Iba a ser espantoso. Draco no podía hacerlo.

Barker creó un nebuloso "Guardián del Río" de un tamaño inmenso, del que Draco, supuestamente, debía tratar de escapar. Mientras los tentáculos se enrollaban a su alrededor, Draco suspiró y dijo altaneramente:

—Mira, Nessus, suéltame o te…

—¡Me gusta que me agredan! —gruñó Barker, mientras la cara del monstruo se acercaba a la de Draco. Era un tanto amenazante, para ser una parte de la utilería creada a toda prisa y casi intangible. Aparentemente, la criatura en la historia muggle era un centauro, pero Barker no estuvo dispuesta a ofender a la raza de los centauros, así que lo convirtió en una bestia babeante con tres ojos y muchas filas de colmillos. Y tentáculos.

—Es obvio que lo haremos más realista para el día de la actuación —añadió Barker—.Esto es solo para darte sentimiento a tus diálogos. Continúa.

Draco suspiró de nuevo.

—No sabes lo que…

Potter caminó a zancadas heroicamente hasta alcanzar su lugar y levantó una mano.

—¡Alto!

—Fuera de aquí, enano —dijo Barker.

Potter habló más fuerte, titubeando.

—Perdóneme, buen… eh… señor. Le sugiero que suelte a esa…

—No ayudes, niño —dijo Draco, metiéndose en el personaje, al menos para insultar a Potter.

—¿…señorita? — terminó Potter. Frunciendo el ceño, continuó:

—¿Pero tú… no eres tú, la dama en peligro?

—No soy una dama. Estoy en peligro, y no te necesito. Esfúmate.

La mitad del salón se rió por lo bajo y Barker suspiró. Draco sabía que debía actuar como una chica, pero al diablo eso, si el centauro podía cambiarse, también su papel.

Potter se aclaró la garganta.

—Mire, temo que no está evaluando la situación para darse cuenta de…

—¡Y aquí es cuando Nessus golpea a Hércules y éste pierde su espada! —gritó Barker.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Luna, la sátira entrenadora de héroes, en su tono normal de voz—. Busca tu espada.

—Espada. Sí, sí… Espada. Regla número quince. ¡Un héroe no es nada sin su arma!

Draco rió con los otros al oír el diálogo del moreno y su mente pervertida le dio cierta imagen de la otra "arma" de Potter.

—Y aquí es cuando Hércules saca un pez del agua. Diseñadores de la escenografía, tomen nota de que necesitamos tener agua, que se vea realista sin tener que inundar el cuarto. Pediré varios libros muggles para ver qué usan en el escenario, porque no recuerdo haber visto alguna obra con agua… Pero, por favor continúa, Luna.

—¿Qué usaremos para Pegaso? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Un hipogrifo! —gritó Weasley—. Los hipogrifos de por sí ya odian a Malfoy. Será perfecto.

—No es una mala idea, Ron — replicó Barker, para irritación de Draco—.Lo malo es que no podemos conseguir uno real, y no estoy segura de que el animal quiera estar en escena, además hay que pensar en la logística del espacio… —Negó con la cabeza—. Me temo que tendremos que poner a un alumno con un disfraz de caballo volador. ¿Algún voluntario para ser Pegaso?

—¿Qué tal tú, Ron? Sientes lo mismo por Malfoy que los hipogrifos, ¿no? —La sonrisa de Potter era amplia e inofensiva.

La sonrisa de Weasley se desvaneció y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Voy a estar muy ocupado con lo que podríamos llamar "construcción de escenografía". Debo pensar cómo hacer agua, ¿sabes?

—Yo lo haré —La voz de Longbottom era baja, pero determinada. Draco casi gime en voz alta. Había tenido algún que otro roce con Longbottom durante el corto período de Snape como director. Longbottom el _mata —serpientes_ tenía un club de fans propio desde la guerra.

—¡Excelente! —Barker aplaudió y luego recitó la escena de la pelea entre Potter y el falso "no —centauro".

—Y ese Fortachón, ¿es real? —preguntó Draco a Luna, tratando de no ponerle tanto sarcasmo a la pregunta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que es real… Y por cierto, lindura, yo también soy real —dijo Luna, mientras se acercaba a Draco e inclinaba la cabeza—. No soy muy buena para mirar con lascivia, pero lo intentaré. Eres muy atractivo, así que eso lo hace más sencillo.

Blaise soltó una risotada y Draco pensó en enterrar su cara en sus manos. O hechizar a alguien.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, Luna —dijo Barker.

—¿Cómo lo hice, Fil? —preguntó Potter en voz alta.

Draco casi no prestó atención a los diálogos entre Potter y Luna, armándose de valor para los suyos propios, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues Potter se acercó y preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita… señor…?

—Megara —replicó Draco—, mis amigos me llaman Meg. Bueno, lo harían si los tuviera. Y tú… ¿Tienes un nombre, además de esos…? —Draco sonrió—, ¿… enormes pectorales? — A pesar de haber conseguido un nivel decente de musculatura durante el tiempo que evadía al Señor Oscuro, Potter no había desarrollado nada remotamente cercano a enormes pectorales. Seguía siendo delgado y siempre parecía un poco desnutrido, justo como Draco los prefería.

—Eh, amm… ah…

—¿Siempre eres tan elocuente? —Draco sonrió. Era casi como tener una conversación normal con Potter.

—Hércules —dijo Potter—. Mi nombre es Hércules.

—¿Hércules? —Draco se burló—. Creo que prefiero Fortachón.

—Oye, ¿y cómo te involucraste con…? —Potter apuntó con su dedo a la criatura, casi invisible, que se iba disipando.

—¿El cerebro de equino… emm… pulpo? —preguntó Draco—. Ay, los hombres creen que "no" significa "sí" y "largo" quiere decir "soy todo tuyo". —La mitad de la clase se rió, y Potter se veía adecuadamente despistado—. Dile al loquito que te lo explique —Draco apuntó con su cabeza hacia Luna.

Siguieron la escena con Hércules ofreciéndose a llevar a Meg sobre Pegaso (o el hipogrifo, o Neville, o cualquier atolondrada idea que Barker tuviese) y Meg rehusándose y caminando con calma por el bosque. Excepto que Draco se negó a ir con calma y, en vez de eso, se fue airado.

—¡No, no, no! Draco, es perfectamente aceptable que hayas decidido interpretar a Megara como hombre; pienso que le añade un toque más personal y posiblemente provocará algo de debate entre los otros estudiantes acerca de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, que es mal visto e incluso prohibido en varias culturas muggles. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que retengas la naturaleza romántica del personaje, porque es importante para el clímax de la obra. ¡Hércules debe luchar por amor! ¡Su heroísmo nace de ello!

Draco no se veía convencido, pero la sonrisa tentadora de Potter lo hizo decidir. Si el idiota Gryffindor pensaba que Draco no podría hacerle de romántico, estaba tristemente equivocado. Barker solicitó que hicieran de nuevo la escena. Potter comenzó a balbucear el raro diálogo de Hércules y luego Draco se le acercó. Lo suficiente como para notar que los lentes del moreno agrandaban sus pestañas largas y gruesas.

Dándole un tono bajo y seductor a su voz, Draco ronroneó:

—Estaré bien. Soy un chico fuerte. —Alzó la mano y comenzó a pasar un dedo por la corbata de Potter, para después agarrarla y acercar a Potter—. Me ato las sandalias yo solito.

Con eso, dejó caer la corbata, giró sobre sus talones, alejándose de Potter, y alzó la barbilla para ver a Barker.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Pareció como que le tomó un momento para encontrar su voz. Su mandíbula subía y bajaba y pestañeó varias veces antes de decir, temblorosa…

—Emmm. ¡SI! Eso fue, em… inesperado. ¡Pero grande! —Aplaudió lentamente—. Muy romántico. O, em… algo así.

—Muy bien — dijo Draco, y volvió a su lugar.

~~H~~

**Después de completar su entrenamiento, Hércules partió a la ciudad de Tebas con Fil y Pegaso para probar su valía recién encontrada. En el camino, Hércules salvó a una mujer llamada Megara (para que sea más corto y familiar, "Meg") del acoso del centauro Nessus y se sintió atraído por ella. Al descubrir que Hércules seguía con vida, Hades preparó una trampa para él en las afueras de Tebas, donde tuvo que pelear con la Hidra. Sin embargo, Hércules logró derrotarla y fue alabado como un héroe por todos en Tebas. Hércules era tratado como una celebridad, pero Zeus le informó que aún no era un héroe verdadero.**

Harry estaba conmocionado, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo. La mano de Malfoy en su corbata, sus ojos grises perforando los de Harry, y el sonido de su voz, bajo y seductor, le habían abierto los ojos. Posiblemente alterando su vida. Ciertamente Harry se sentía diferente, y solo había sido un momento.

Por suerte, no había más diálogos para Hércules después de esa escena porque la mente de Harry estaba completamente dispersa.

—Vaya, eso fue… interesante —dijo Hermione.

—Está completamente loco —murmuró Harry.

—¿Y apenas te das cuenta de eso? —preguntó Ron.

—Toda esta obra es una locura.

—Sabes que vas a tener que besarlo, ¿cierto? —La voz de Ron se oía realista, mientras pasaba las hojas del libreto de Harry.

Harry palideció y le arrancó el libreto de las manos. Le había parecido divertido el día anterior. Ahora, sonaba como la peor insensatez.

—Tengo que dejar la obra.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes. Necesitas esta calificación para entrar al entrenamiento de auror.

—Entonces, ¡él necesita dejarla! —La voz de Harry sonó enérgica y varios de sus compañeros lo miraron con recelo mientras salían. Malfoy se apresuró para salir. Harry se levantó—. Hablaré con él y le haré entrar en razón.

Ron resopló.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Harry salió apresurado y alcanzó a Malfoy en los escalones que llevaban al calabozo.

—¡Malfoy, espera!

El Slytherin se volteó y lo miró con una ceja levantada. Harry trotó hasta alcanzarlo, estirando un poco el cuello para elevar su mirada hacia Malfoy. Era mejor si se ponía a su nivel. Malfoy no dijo nada.

—Malfoy, mira. Esto es ridículo. Debes dejar la obra—. Harry volteó a ver a los amigos de Malfoy. Todos se habían detenido al principio de las escaleras y los miraban.

—¿Necesito dejar la obra? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy con su usual tono desdeñoso.

—Porque yo… Bueno, que tú pases tus ÉXTASIS no es tan… — Harry alcanzó a contener la palabra "importante", sabiendo que se oía horriblemente egocéntrico—. O sea, nadie espera que tú pases Estudios Muggles, ¿verdad? —Mierda, Harry se dio cuenta que eso se oía igual de mal.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Nadie lo espera, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez eso estuvo mal —admitió Harry.

—Tal vez tú estás mal —gruñó Malfoy. Blaise Zabini los alcanzó, trotando.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó, y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy. La manera en la que lo hizo golpeó a Harry de inmediato. Era familiar, protector y posesivo… obviamente no rechazado por Malfoy.

—Nada que no pueda manejar —dijo Malfoy, pero no se alejó del abrazo de Zabini—. ¿Ya te vas, Potter?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no quiso hacer una escena con el contingente Slytherin esperando para apoyar a Malfoy, así que Harry se acomodó la mochila, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Al día siguiente, Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que solo tenía una escena menor con Malfoy, aunque el alivio le duró poco al tener que ver la escena entre Zabini y Malfoy con antelación.

Zabini, haciéndole de Hades, agarró a Malfoy por la cara y se acercó para gruñir.

—Meg, mi lucero, mi preciosidad, mi querida y delicada sabandija, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Creí que convencerías al guardián del río de unirse a mi equipo para la batalla y ahora resulta que no tengo ni guardián ni río.

Malfoy se soltó del agarre de Zabini y lo miró despectivamente, una manera muy familiar para Harry.

—Hice todo lo que pude, pero me hizo una oferta que tuve que rechazar.

Zabini asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, en vez de restar dos años a tu sentencia le añadiré otros dos y tampoco los puedes rechazar.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —gritó Malfoy—. ¡Llegó ese Fortachón, Hércules!

La profesora Barker aplaudió como loca.

—¡Excelente! ¡Bravo, Draco! Blaise, parecía como si estuvieras en sintonía con el personaje de Hades. ¡Bien hecho!

—Sí, en sintonía con el dios del inframundo —murmuró Harry—.Tan diferente a su verdadera personalidad.

Hermione se rió y alejó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Al ser un Titán, tenía muy poco que hacer hasta que su pequeña parte llegara. Había estado utilizando el tiempo libre para repasar para sus otras clases.

—Malfoy es sorprendentemente bueno para su papel, ¿no lo crees?

—¡No, no lo creo! —dijo Harry.

Ella lo contempló con cara de sabihonda, lo que Harry no agradeció, pero entonces ya era tiempo para su escena con Luna, así que se levantó y subió al escenario improvisado, tratando de mantenerse concentrado en la historia. Después de rescatar a Meg, Hércules y Fil viajaron a Tebas para tratar de convencer a los ciudadanos de que era un héroe genuino.

Los ciudadanos, conformados en su mayoría por el contingente Slytherin, según veía, se divirtieron de lo lindo abucheando y burlándose de la destreza de Hércules. Harry se emocionó un poco cuando Millicent Bulstrode perdió algunos puntos por llamar a Hércules "sangre sucia".

La siguiente escena involucraba a Megara, suplicándole a Hércules que rescatara a dos niños atrapados, a instancias de Hades. El libreto decía que Meg debía entrar apurada y rogarle a Hércules que los ayudara, pero al parecer Malfoy tenía otros planes.

—¡Tú! —gritó imperiosamente—. ¡Fortachón! ¡Hércules! ¡Como te llames! Se supone que debes ser heroico, ¡así que ve y salva a esos pobres niños abandonados enseguida!

La profesora Barker se veía algo dudosa, pero Malfoy solo levantó la barbilla.

—Estoy improvisando. Yo creo que Hércules preferiría un novio más agresivo que un niño tímido y pegajoso, ¿no lo cree?

Harry rodó los ojos, pero se puso a pelear contra una improvisada Hidra, hecha con una silla transfigurada y algunos hechizos que imitaban cabezas gruñendo. Hércules vencía a la Hidra, Hades se encolerizaba y Megara se veía ufana.

Después de eso, Harry, como Hércules, debía realizar varios actos heroicos para trabarse una reputación, lo que fue sorprendentemente divertido. Barker creó varios monstros con magia, pero otros eran simplemente alumnos vestidos con disfraces improvisados. Gruñían, rugían y Harry hacía como que los mataba con su espada. A los alumnos más jóvenes les iba a encantar.

En general, Harry pensó que había sido un ensayo bastante exitoso.

~~H~~

**Algo que Hércules desconocía, era que Meg actuaba en complot con Hades, ya que ella le había vendido su alma para salvar al hombre que amaba, el cual la había dejado por otra mujer. Hades le ordenó encontrar la debilidad de Hércules, pero en vez de eso, Meg se enamoró del héroe.**

Draco quería hechizar a Potter. Quería aventarlo de las escaleras y pisarle la nariz como ya lo había hecho antes. Quería empujarlo contra la pared y escucharlo rogar por piedad… El último pensamiento lo llevó a una clara imagen de Potter, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los labios húmedos, ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes, y Draco de repente necesitó un vaso con agua helada y tal vez sumergirse en el lago.

La profesora Barker había movido la clase a un salón abandonado en el segundo piso. Todo rastro de escombros había sido removido, pero una abertura gigante en la pared permitía que un poco de luz solar entrara. Barker les prometió que el salón estaría reparado antes de su actuación. El lugar era gigante, dos veces el tamaño del salón de baile en la mansión Malfoy.

Barker había conseguido una fuente completa de algún sitio, hasta con una estatua de Cupido, que escupía agua. La fuente ocupaba un lugar destacado cerca de una de las esquinas del salón. Los alumnos habían ocupado el salón en grupos (uno pintaba un paisaje sobre una pared movible cubierta con lona, otro había acomodado una hilera de maniquíes y discutía sobre el vestuario, y otro conjuraba filas de luces para acomodarlas en varios lugares).

—¡Hades! ¡Megara! —Barker aplaudió—. A escena, por favor. Comiencen desde "Se acabó el juego", ¿de acuerdo?

Draco suspiró y quitó su atención de Potter. El imbécil lo estaba ignorando de todos modos, leyendo su libreto con Luna Lovegood en una esquina oscura del salón. Draco se preguntó si Potter comenzaba a sentir algo por Lovegood. No se le había visto envuelto románticamente con la comadrejilla desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts, y era obvio que a Potter no le gustaban los chicos después de que le exigiera a Draco salirse de la obra. Draco volvió a fantasear con pegarle a Potter.

—¡Draco! —dijo Blaise bruscamente.

—¡Sí, bien! —replicó Draco, y caminó hasta un área cercana a la fuente, parándose junto a Blaise.

—Se acabó el juego —dijo en voz alta—. El Fortachón batea todas las curvas que le mandas.

Draco frunció el ceño. Jamás había entendido ese diálogo, y la explicación de Barker le daba a entender que ella tampoco lo había entendido. Draco había decidido que era alguna cosa rara de los muggles.

—Creo que todavía no le he mandado buenas curvas, mi dulce Meg.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Draco, en tono de advertencia.

—Sí, debe tener una debilidad, porque todos tienen una debilidad. Por ejemplo, la de Pandora era una cajita. Los troyanos se equivocaron de caballo, ¿entiendes? Y averiguar la del Fortachón es tu tarea.

—Yo ya cumplí. Manda a tus secuaces.

—No pudieron con él de bebé. Encárgate de él… ahora que es hombre.

—Yo ya no puedo con los hombres —Los diálogos le salían de forma natural a Draco el día de hoy, y siguió mirando a Potter por un buen rato. Los alumnos reunidos estaban fascinados y sorprendentemente callados.

—Oye, qué bien que te des cuenta, porque, es lo que te metió en este problema, ¿no es cierto? Me vendiste tu alma para salvar la vida de tu novio. ¿Y cómo te lo agradeció este patán? Dejándote por un bombón. Hirió tus sentimientos, ¿no, Meg?

—Mira, ya entendí, no sigas… —Draco miró a Potter, al otro lado del salón.

Blaise se acercó a Draco, de lleno en el personaje.

—Y es justo por eso que creo que aceptarás mi nueva oferta. Tú dame la clave para acabar con el Súper Zopenco, y yo te daré aquello que anhelas más que otra cosa en todo el Cosmos. Tu libertad.

Draco jadeó de forma muy convincente y los alumnos estallaron en aplausos. Blaise se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de Draco.

—De hecho, esto es bastante divertido, ¿no lo crees, Draco?

Los ojos de Draco regresaron a Potter y su boca se secó. Era hora de la escena de la seducción. Draco esperaba poder controlar sus impulsos de hechizar al héroe.

~~H~~

**Fil descubrió que Meg trabajaba para Hades y trató de advertirle a Hércules, pero lo abandonó después de haber discutido con el héroe acerca del asunto.**

Harry miró a Malfoy para luego alejar la mirada, mientras se acercaba a la fuente. Las miradas de Malfoy habían sido más frecuentes y potentes desde el incidente en las escaleras. Por fortuna, no parecía como si Malfoy llevara la varita a mano, o Harry se habría preocupado por sobrevivir durante la siguiente escena.

La profesora Barker los distrajo por un momento.

—Muy bien, podemos saltarnos la parte donde Meg se encuentra con Hércules en el estadio y se lo lleva, dado que quiero ver si nuestro nuevo reflector funciona. Ensayaremos esa parte luego, si tenemos tiempo. Comiencen desde la izquierda, o sea, desde allí, Harry, donde tú y Draco acaban de regresar de su cita.

—Donde Megara y Hércules acaban de regresar de su cita —corrigió Draco con firmeza.

—Sí, Draco —dijo Barker, distraída por Goyle, que acababa de tirar un florero al suelo mientras le hacía a Zac Smith una llave de lucha.

Malfoy se unió a Harry en el lugar señalado y caminaron resueltamente, hasta quedar junto a la fuente. Podía percibirse la tensión del Slytherin y los diálogos de Harry se oyeron forzados al principio, mientras parloteaba acerca del día de Hércules con Meg.

Las siguientes palabras de Hércules fueron de corazón cuando Harry las dijo:

—Sabes, cuando yo era un niño, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser como los demás.

—Sí, miserable y deshonesto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No todos son así.

—Sí lo son.

—Tú no lo eres.

Harry se detuvo y miró a Malfoy; una parte de él se preguntaba si seguía hablando como el personaje.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy así? —Draco entrecerró los ojos y sus palabras tenían un tono de acusación.

—Solo sé que… eres la mujer, eh, el hombre más fascinante con… tobillos frágiles. Meg, a tu lado, ya no me siento… solo.

—A veces es mejor estar solo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie te hace daño.

Harry se detuvo y se giró para agarrar las manos de Malfoy con las suyas.

—Meg, yo jamás… jamás te haría daño.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se alejó.

—Ni yo quiero herirte, así es que… hagámonos un favor y… —Sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo al ver que Harry se inclinaba —… paremos…

Los ojos de Harry estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, mientras respiraba el dulce olor del aliento de Malfoy. Sus labios estaban muy cerca y se veían muy suaves.

—… porque… —Malfoy continuó y sus labios tocaron los de Harry muy delicadamente, justo antes de que una luz increíblemente fuerte los iluminara. Harry se echó para atrás, como si quemara.

—¡Sí funciona! —gritó la profesora Barker.

Harry parpadeó frenéticamente para disipar los puntos brillantes ante sus ojos. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, Malfoy ya se había ido.

~~H~~

**Al darse cuenta de que Meg era la debilidad de Hércules, Hades la usó para hacer un trato con Hércules, en el que le pidió renunciar a sus poderes por un día a cambio de la seguridad de Meg. Hades utilizó ese tiempo para liberar a los titanes y apoderarse del Olimpo. Hércules quedó devastado por el engaño de Meg y perdió las ganas de pelear.**

—Muy bien, Draco, ahora que sabemos que las luces funcionarán, es tu turno de cantar.

Draco se detuvo de golpe. Sus mejillas se encendieron y no quiso otra cosa más que alejarse lo más posible de Harry Potter. ¡Había estado a punto de besar al idiota! ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido en esos estúpidos ojos verdes y olvidarse que quería herirlo? ¡No besarlo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, cuando las palabras de Barker surtieron efecto.

—Esto es un musical, Draco, y Meg tiene un solo. ¿No escuchaste cuando les dije a todos que debían practicar sus canciones?

—No voy a cantar.

Draco se mantuvo firme. Ya era suficientemente malo el tener que hacer el papel del interés romántico del jodido Harry Potter.

Barker lo intentó todo, pero ni todo el ruego del mundo habría hecho que Draco cambiara de opinión. Se rehusó a cantar. Al final, Barker permitió que el coro y Hannah la Hufflepuff cantaran la canción, mientras Draco se paseaba alrededor de la fuente, pensativo. Seguía siendo irritante, pero mejor que tener a toda la casa Slytherin riéndose de él. Las burlas ya eran lo suficientemente malas, considerando su papel actual, pero al menos en su miseria tenía compañía, pues Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle también saldrían en la obra, así como Pansy, que representaría a uno de los Titanes junto con Granger. Si Draco era forzado a cantar también, bien podría empacar sus cosas y regresar a Wiltshire.

El resto de la semana fue más sencillo. Barker los puso a practicar sus diálogos de tarea y se pasaron la clase haciendo la escenografía y midiéndose los trajes. Draco trató de no mirar a Potter cuando éste se quitó la camisa y permitió a las Patil que lo vistieran con una tela blanca.

Pansy estuvo insufrible cuando le tocó a Draco medirse el traje, al punto de desvanecer sus pantalones, perdiendo así diez puntos. Al parecer eso no la aplacó ni un poco.

—¡Espero un par de repuesto mañana mismo! —dijo Draco con ira.

—Tal vez debería hacer que Potter pague por ellos —replicó Pansy—. Casi se le cae la baba cuando te vio el trasero. Debería haber desvanecido tus calzoncillos, también.

Draco miró a Potter, que no miraba en su dirección para nada, pero sus mejillas se veían rosadas.

—Tal vez esté mortificado por tener tanta carne masculina ofendiendo su sensibilidad Gryffindor —dijo Draco entre dientes—. Y tienes suerte de no haber desvanecido mis calzoncillos, pequeña imbécil.

—Nos habría costado seiscientos puntos —dijo Goyle.

—O habríamos ganado seiscientos puntos —dijo Blaise—. No creo que Barker haya visto una polla decente en mucho tiempo.

Pansy hizo sonidos de arcadas y Crabbe y Goyle se rieron por lo bajo. Draco suspiró.

—¿Cómo sabes que Draco tiene una polla decente, Blaise? —preguntó Crabbe después de un momento.

Blaise pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo miró con lascivia.

—¿Te gustaría saberlo?

—¡A mí no! —dijo Goyle, casi gritando.

Pansy intentó golpear a Blaise, pero éste lo esquivó agachándose, casi llevándose a Draco con él.

—Son todos unos idiotas —dijo Draco. Miró a Potter una vez más y encontró al Gryffindor mirándolo también. Así que, tendría que ser como siempre. Se volteó y le plantó a Blaise un beso cerca de la comisura. Que Potter hiciera lo que quisiera con eso.

~~H~~

**Uno de los Titanes, un Cíclope, es enviado a Tebas para acabar con Hércules. Meg convence a Fil de que regrese con Hércules, motivándolo para que peleara y venciendo al Cíclope con algo de improvisación.**

Harry se recostó en su cama, examinando el Mapa del Merodeador. Malfoy estaba afuera de nuevo. Tenía el hábito de recorrer la escuela de noche, un hecho que Harry había descubierto poco después de regresar a Hogwarts. Y que Harry sacara el mapa y lo buscara se había convertido también en un hábito. Las últimas noches, Malfoy había estado saliendo de los calabozos, tomando un camino poco transitado, pasando sobre el suelo lleno de escombros, un poco más lejos de la cocina. Era una zona que rara vez se ocupaba después de la guerra y no se habían esforzado tanto en repararla, no cuando otros lugares necesitaban una reparación más urgente.

Usualmente, Malfoy se paseaba en un salón abandonado y luego se detenía, o se sentaba, sin moverse, en el mismo lugar por un par de horas. Harry se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo solo por tanto tiempo. Hasta ahora, había resistido la tentación de seguirlo para averiguar lo que pasaba, pero después de ver el beso con Blaise unas horas antes, Harry se sentía de todo menos benévolo hacia el rubio y decidió descubrir qué estaba tramando.

Después de fijarse si Ron y los otros dormían, Harry se acomodó su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la torre de Gryffindor.

No se encontró a nadie en su camino, ni siquiera un fantasma deambulando, y con cuidado pasó por entre las piedras caídas y los pedazos de madera astillada. Harry frunció el ceño, pensando que la zona debería de haber estado asegurada para proteger a los más jóvenes, para luego rodar los ojos. Merlín, se estaba haciendo viejo.

Consultando el mapa varias veces, para asegurarse de haber llegado al salón correcto, Harry se acercó al lugar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Harry, con cuidado y despacio, la empujó para abrirla un poco más, alerta a cualquier sonido.

Aparte del casi inaudible roce de piedra con piedra, todo estaba en silencio. Malfoy estaba tarareando, para sorpresa de Harry. Estaba sentado en una silla de apariencia cómoda, en el centro del salón, haciendo salir volutas de humo de colores de la punta de su varita. Varios libros descansaban junto a la silla y Harry levantó una ceja. ¿Malfoy había estado leyendo todo este tiempo?

Se acercó un poco más. La varita de Malfoy funcionaba acorde al tarareo. Con un sobresalto, Harry reconoció la canción. Era una de las que Barker había tratado que Malfoy cantara. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando Malfoy dejó de tararear y comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

—Creía ya haber aprendido. Siempre el inicio es hermoso. Mi mente dice "Ten cuidado", porque no todo es maravilloso. Claramente vemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas. No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta de que lo amas. Trata de admitirlo, debes enfrentarlo, muy enamorado estás…

Harry sonrió, divertido. Malfoy tenía una voz muy buena. Fácilmente, habría podido lograrlo, cantando la canción él solo en la obra. Harry se preguntó por qué Malfoy había estado tan en contra de la idea.

—No insistan más en que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga... Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor…

Con las notas finales de la canción, el humo de la varita de Malfoy formó un gran corazón rojo. Malfoy suspiró con pesadez y la imagen se desvaneció lentamente.

—Estúpida canción —dijo Malfoy entre dientes—. Estúpida obra. Estúpido Potter.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más grande, aunque sintió una punzada al saber que Malfoy en verdad lo odiaba. Había algo casi adorable acerca de él, sentado en un salón vacío, a mitad de la noche, cantando canciones de amor muggles y leyendo solo. La sonrisa de Harry se borró cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy solo. Se preguntó por qué Blaise Zabini no le estaba haciendo compañía; se les veía bastante juntos, últimamente.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse casi con indigestión. Zabini siempre estaba pegado a Malfoy esos días. Incluso a Pansy Parkinson se la veía enfurruñada cuando estaba con ellos. Claramente Malfoy no hacía como que le gustaban los chicos, sino que en verdad le gustaban. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en ello.

—Nadie sabrá —repitió Malfoy—.No hablaré de mi amor…

La última palabra se fue apagando, y la varita de Malfoy dibujó un rayo dorado en el aire, rodeado con un corazón verde. Harry contuvo el aliento. Malfoy bufó y desapareció las imágenes, mientras se enderezaba.

—¿A quién trato de engañar? Él es en verdad un Fortachón. Guapísimo y despistado. Es hora de dejar de suspirar por Potter y acabar tu tarea de Runas, o Granger te superará de nuevo.

Con eso, Malfoy se agachó y alcanzó un tomo enorme. Lo abrió sobre su regazo mientras Harry se echaba para atrás, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

Dejar de suspirar por Potter.

¿En verdad había oído esas palabras?

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, Harry huyó.

~~H~~

**Meg fue lastimada de muerte por una columna que le cayó al tratar de salvar a Hércules, lo que hizo que el trato con Hades de que Meg no resultaría herida se rompiera, regresándole así sus poderes, permitiéndole vencer a los Titanes. Desafortunadamente, llegó muy tarde para salvar a Meg de la muerte.**

Potter se comportaba de manera extraña. Parecía contemplar a Draco más de lo usual, su mirada resuelta y escrutadora. Esto hizo que Draco se descontrolara y que deseara dejar de pasar tantas noches en su salón secreto. El imaginarse a Potter preocupándose por él más de lo que nunca hizo era obvia señal de que no estaba durmiendo bien. Al menos desvelarse le había ayudado en sus materias. Ya estaba adelantado en sus ensayos de Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas, y hasta había hecho una lista de referencia de ingredientes para pociones que haría que Granger se pusiera verde de la envidia.

Con la construcción de la escenografía por buen camino, Barker permitió que los ensayos volvieran. Draco disfrutaba gritándole a Blaise, quien apenas podía contenerse de reír por permitirle actuar diabólicamente. Draco, de Megara, lo enfrentó, anunciando sus intenciones de quedarse junto a Hércules. Fil escuchó mal y corrió hasta Hércules para informarle de la traición. Hércules se rehusó a escucharle, y Hades apareció con Meg, atado.

—Este es el trato: tú renuncia a tu fuerza por solo 24 horas, digamos las siguientes 24 horas, y Meg queda libre, sano y salvo. Reímos, bailamos, nos abrazamos y todos contentos nos vamos, ¿te parece? —Blaise le sonrió a Potter con aire inofensivo, mostrándose bastante malvado, sin siquiera tener el disfraz o contar con los efectos.

—Tienes que jurar que estará a salvo de todo daño —Potter se veía angustiado. Era un mejor actor de lo que Draco habría sospechado. Draco se sorprendió cuando trató de liberarse de sus ataduras mágicas, que Blaise le había puesto algo apretadas por su maldito exceso de celo. Ya comenzaba a perder sensibilidad en los dedos.

—Bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Meg a salvo o tú recuperas toda tu fuerza. Cláusula quinta del contrato bla bla bla… ¿Qué dices? ¿Cierras el trato? ¿En serio los muggles hablan así?

—Siga con el diálogo, señor Zabini —le advirtió Barker.

Blaise y Potter se dieron la mano, lo que se volvió una especie de lucha, y luego Potter cayó de rodillas, con su fuerza aparentemente drenada por el poder del juramento. Draco vio a Potter tumbado en el suelo, viéndose trágico y a la vez tentador, mientras Draco se lo imaginaba tumbado de la misma manera, pero en su cama.

Blaise se rió.

—Ahora ya sabes qué se siente al ser como todos los demás… ¿No es algo peculiar? Ah, y esto te va a encantar… Meg, bombón, ya está. Eres libre. Por cierto, Herc, ¿no crees que esta lindura es un gran actor?

Draco, liberado de sus ataduras, susurró en voz alta.

—Basta.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Potter.

—Me refiero a que tu bizcochito trabajaba para mí todo el tiempo. Duh.

—No, no es cierto —Potter logró poner una mirada que reflejaba tal traición que hizo que Draco sintiera una punzada de remordimiento antes de regañarse a sí mismo por permitir que tan ridículo escenario lo afectara.

—No —dijo Draco—. No fue así… No quería, es que yo… —Draco retiró la mirada, como si estuviera cargado de culpa—. Perdóname…

Crabbe y Goyle daban vueltas alrededor de Potter, cantando:

—¡Adiós a mi héroe, adiós a mi héroe!

—Bueno, yo me retiro —dijo Blaise y luego se rió escandalosamente. La mayoría de los otros alumnos le hizo coro y Draco soltó un quejido al mismo tiempo. Blaise se dirigió a liberar a Granger y los otros Titanes para comenzar la batalla contra el Olimpo.

Draco abrazó sus piernas y se acurrucó miserablemente junto a Potter, tratando de verse con el corazón roto. No era fácil, dado que Potter lo seguía mirando y una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios, una que Draco jamás había visto antes.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Barker, rompiendo la magia—. ¡Saquemos las paredes para la siguiente escena!

Potter se levantó y pasó los siguientes veinte minutos practicando los encantamientos que recrearían una batalla épica contra Granger "el Titán". Un poco antes de que la clase terminara, un hechizo hizo que una columna falsa cayera sobre Potter; pero en vez de eso aplastó a Draco, como cuando Meg empujó a Hércules para salvarlo.

Potter levantó la columna como si mágicamente estuviera recuperando su fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó.

—El hechizo se rompió —replicó Draco, débilmente—. Él… prometió que no me haría daño.

—Meg, ¿por qué no…?

—A veces la gente hace locuras, por amor…

Draco logró decir las palabras sin sarcasmo, algo que no habría pensado posible días antes. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y reír entre dientes cuando los silbidos y abucheos llenaron el salón. Varios alumnos se rieron.

—¡Bésalo! —alguien gritó.

—Yo cuidaré de él, hijo —dijo Luna en tono soñador y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Potter.

—Te pondrás bien, Meg. Es una promesa —dijo Potter y se puso de pie, con aspecto heroico. Se fue dando zancadas y Draco se permitió repantigarse y sacar la lengua, haciendo como que estaba muerto, provocando otra avalancha de risas. Supuso que esto de la actuación no era tan malo, después de todo.

La profesora Barker puso la cabeza sobre sus manos.

~~H~~

**Hércules enfrentó a Hades en el inframundo, y ofreció su alma para salvar la de Meg. Hades aceptó, pero solo si Hércules sacaba el alma de Meg del Río Styx, lo que fue mermando su fuerza vital gradualmente. Sin embargo, su voluntad de sacrificar su vida para salvar la de Meg lo hizo un "héroe verdadero" y restauró su status de dios inmortal. Hércules alcanzó el alma de Meg exitosamente y golpeó a Hades, haciendo que éste cayera al Río Styx, donde las almas en pena lo arrastraron a sus profundidades.**

Harry estaba nervioso. Hoy era el día de la gran escena y Malfoy lo miraba más que de costumbre, haciendo que la duda de Harry llenara su mente. Se limpió las manos en su toga, pensando que había sido una mala idea ensayar con los trajes, hoy precisamente.

Gracias a Merlín, Malfoy se veía igual de incómodo en su vestimenta color verde pálido. Incómodo y hermoso, Harry notó. Trató de no quedarse observando sus pantorrillas y tobillos desnudos, envueltos en las tiras de cuero cruzadas de sus sandalias. Por supuesto que levantar la mirada era peor. El torso de Malfoy estaba medio desnudo, exponiendo una tetilla pálida y los restos casi invisibles de la cicatriz que Harry le provocó.

La profesora Barker llamó a Harry, distrayéndolo de Malfoy, para acercarse a la "piscina" mágica de remolino que habían creado para simular el Río Styx. Harry pasó varios minutos tratando de nadar por la corriente que se arremolinaba, la cual era menos tangible que el agua, pero lo dejaba igual de desorientado y le enredaba la toga en la cabeza, provocando así que su parte inferior quedara descubierta.

—¡Lindos calzoncillos, Potter! —"Zabini", pensó Harry, y escuchó el eco de la risa. Al menos se había prevenido y se había puesto unos decentes, sabiendo que se suponía iba a ponerse los disfraces. Aún así, el pensar en Parkinson y Zacharias Smith comiéndoselo con los ojos…

Barker terminó el hechizo y lo liberó de su prisión arremolinada.

—Bueno, necesitará algo de trabajo. Ron, ¿qué tal si usamos burbujas en vez de hacer un remolino en toda la piscina?

Caminó para conversar con Ron, que participaba en la construcción de la escenografía con tanto entusiasmo que se pasaba la mitad de su tiempo dibujando conceptos y trabajando en varios hechizos con Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acomodó su ropa.

—¡Hércules! ¡Hades! —gritó Barker—, repasen sus diálogos mientras resolvemos el problema del Styx. Solo léanlos, ¡y nada de golpes!

—Rayos, ansiaba eso —dijo Harry cuando Zabini se acercó.

Zabini le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Apuesto que sí. Parece que estás algo molesto conmigo últimamente, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—No más que de costumbre, Zabini.

—¿En serio? Porque a mí me parece que no te gusta cuando pongo mis manos sobre tu querido Meg.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a Malfoy, que estaba discutiendo con las hermanas Patil acerca de su atuendo. Parkinson le puso una corona hecha de hojas en su cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó Harry.

Zabini suspiró.

—Bien, sigue haciéndote el estúpido. Yo ya hice mi parte. Sigamos con esta cosa.

Harry recitó sus diálogos, pero parte de su mente seguía repasando lo que Zabini había dicho. ¿Qué había querido decir?

Después del último encuentro de Hércules con Hades, durante el cual lo golpeó y lo mandó volando al Río Styx, al parecer atrapándolo ahí para siempre, pues no había habido secuela, Hércules cargó el alma de Meg y la llevó hasta Malfoy. No tenía el aspecto de alma en ese momento, dado que era una bufanda de Slytherin. El departamento de utilería aún no había hallado la manera de hacer un alma viable.

Malfoy estaba tumbado en el suelo cerca de la columna caída, haciéndose el muerto. Luna estaba parada junto a él, viéndose triste. Harry se arrodilló junto a él y apretó entre sus manos la bufanda un momento, antes de dejarla caer sobre Malfoy, cuyos ojos grises se abrieron y se fijaron en él.

Malfoy se enderezó.

—Mi amor, no tenías que…

—A veces se hacen locuras, por amor, Meg… —replicó Harry y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con los de Malfoy. Había tratado de que fuera solo un besito, pues el beso real vendría después, según el libreto.

Una de las manos de Malfoy estaba enredada en su cabello, manteniéndolo en posición, mientras la otra se deslizaba bajo su toga, rozando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Harry suspiró y se le acercó más, apoyándose en el suelo con una mano y pasando su otro brazo por los hombros de Malfoy. Sus labios se abrieron y el beso se profundizó, haciendo que Harry sintiera lenguas de fuego rozándolo por todo el cuerpo, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez. Debía de haber sido como cuando besó a Cho Chang o a Ginny, pero no lo fue. Probablemente porque era Draco Malfoy y no había nada predecible cuando él estaba involucrado.

Silbidos, ovaciones y aplausos los hicieron separarse, así como el grito de Barker de "dejen de payasear y sigan con la historia". Harry parpadeó y luego miró a Malfoy, mientras una sonrisa floja curvaba sus labios.

—¿Te quedas después de clase? —susurró Harry. Malfoy asintió al momento y Harry lo soltó a regañadientes. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y supo que ese beso había cambiado todo.

—Por fin lo comprendiste, ¿verdad, Fortachón? —preguntó Zabini palmeándole su hombro, mientras Harry se iba del área de actuación para que los otros acomodaran el Olimpo para la escena final.

~~H~~

**Hércules regresó el alma de Meg a su cuerpo, reviviéndola. Después, fue llevado al Olimpo donde los dioses le dieron la bienvenida a su antiguo hogar. Sin embargo, Hércules se rehusó a vivir sin Meg, así que Zeus le permitió quedarse en la Tierra como mortal, para permanecer con quien amaba. Zeus creó una constelación de Hércules en el cielo nocturno, permitiendo que el mundo lo alabara como un héroe verdadero.**

A Draco le costó un poco de trabajo ponerse de pie después del beso. Era imposible que hubiese sido fingido, considerando, en especial, la mira atontada en los ojos de Potter y la pregunta que le susurró.

Potter se dirigió a donde se hallaba su pasmado amigo (Draco se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de lado hacia la Comadreja), y Draco se tambaleó para encarar la ira de Pansy.

—Draco, le escribiré a tus padres para exigirles que anulen nuestro compromiso. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo. ¿Cómo te atreves a escoger a Potter en vez de a mí? —Su cara mostraba cuan alterada se sentía.

—Date por vencida, Pansy —dijo Blaise y se rió—. Has estado en negación, peor que Potter. Esos dos han estado muriéndose por meterse en la cama del otro desde antes de la guerra.

—Bueno, obviamente, pero había esperado que fuera solo una fase temporal —dijo, y miró a Draco especulativamente—. ¿Es una fase temporal, Draco?

Draco miró hacia Potter, que lo miraba inescrutable, pero una sonrisa tentativa curvó sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de la atención de Draco. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No lo creo —dijo.

—Bien, pero no estaré cerca de ti cuando tus padres se enteren. Y maldeciré las pelotas de Potter si es que llega a pensar en romperte el corazón —La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina a Potter, haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Se volteó a ver a Weasley, que aun se veía horrorizado, pero estaba escuchando el parloteo de Granger. Draco se había esperado una maldición de su parte, pero ella solo había rodado los ojos y encogido los hombros.

Varios compañeros se quedaron después de que la mayoría se había ido, y Barker parecía dispuesta a quedarse rondando eternamente, así que Potter finalmente dejó de hacer como que estaba acomodando las cosas en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro antes de acercarse a Draco.

—¿Caminas conmigo? —le preguntó en voz baja. Los dos llevaban ya sus ropas normales y Draco se permitió un momento para extrañar la toga de Potter y su piel desnuda.

Draco se encogió de hombros y guardó lo último que le faltaba antes de ir junto a Potter. Caminaron hasta alcanzar el hueco oscuro más cercano; fue entonces cuando Potter jaló de una manga a Draco hacia la oscuridad.

Draco podría haberse quejado de tal trato, de no haber sido porque al momento siguiente, los labios de Potter estaban sobre los suyos y su cuerpo estaba presionando apretada y deliciosamente el suyo. Potter parecía listo para devorar a Draco, lo que no le incomodaba: él estaba más que listo para ser devorado.

Potter se alejó un momento para ver los ojos de Draco. Las pupilas de Potter se veían enormes y sus lentes estaban torcidos. Draco levantó ambas manos y se los quitó. Los dobló con cuidado y los metió en un bolsillo de la túnica de Potter.

Las manos de Potter estaban sobre sus caderas, manteniéndolo contra la pared como si Draco tuviese la intención de irse.

—¿Por cuánto? —preguntó Potter.

—¿Por cuánto? —repitió Draco, sin estar seguro del significado de la pregunta—.Tenemos alrededor de veinte minutos antes de nuestra siguiente clase. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Potter se rió entre dientes y se acercó para depositar otro largo beso en su boca. Mentalmente, Draco descartó la siguiente clase, por si acaso.

—Quise decir, ¿por cuánto has querido esto?

—¿Importa acaso? —preguntó Draco y pasó sus manos por su increíblemente suave cabello. Mordió su labio inferior y luego lo recorrió con la lengua. Potter gimió.

—Nada importa cuando haces eso.

—Entonces seguiré haciéndolo —dijo Draco y lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo.

Varias horas después, ambos chicos se acurrucaban juntos en la torre de Astronomía, tibios y cómodos bajo una de las cobijas encantadas de Draco.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Potter, viendo el cielo.

Draco señaló la constelación y mordió el cuello de Potter cuando éste giró su cabeza para verla mejor.

—Gracias, Hércules —dijo Potter, saludando al grupo de estrellas, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo, jalando a Draco, que se acomodó encima de él.

—Héroes —dijo Draco, y se rió—. Solo hay una forma de callarlos.

Así que lo hizo.

FIN

* * *

><p>(1) Digamos que es un dicho inventado por la autora… Supuse que en verdad se decía así, pero no. Hasta lo busqué y no me apareció nada.<p>

(2) Su nombre original es Moiras, Grayas o Parcas, pero así las llama Hades en la versión latina.


End file.
